Team Aqua's New Member
by Misty The Flareon
Summary: After an unfortunate Accident, Amy finds herself in Lilycove City. Home of Team Aqua, her new home. Rated T for language :3
1. The Accident

Amalia and her friends, Tye and Greta, were at their usual spot at the edge of Cyllage City discussing on what they were going to do. Tye thought of exploring the forest and searching for bug Pokemon, his favorite hobby, while Greta wanted to look out towards the sea as the sun rose. Amalia wanted to go along with whatever they decided if they could decide.

"Let's watch the sun!" Greta said, "It's so pretty in the morning and we're up early."

"Well there are some bug type Pokemon that come out this early." Tye argued, "This may be my only chance at seeing them! You know… before I move."

Amalia thought as the two bickered over what to do. She came up with an idea that will satisfy them both. She looked over at the arc that watches over the seas and imagined the view up there. She also took account for the surrounding forest nearby.

"I have an idea!" Amalia said, "Let's go to the top of the arc up there. It's close to the forest so Tye can catch bugs and Greta can watch the sunrise!" She pointed over to the arc. Tye and Greta agreed.

"I'll beat you there!" Tye said getting a small head start before Amalia joined in.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Greta said jogging at a steady pace.

Greta and Tye were at the arc panting but not more so than Greta who plopped on the ground exhausted.

"Honestly, how do you two have so much stamina?" Greta said facing the sky as it turned red. "Oh! The sun's rising!" She walked over to the arc while Tye went to look for bug type Pokemon.

Amalia stood on the edge of the cliff letting the sea breeze pass her by. Greta sat inland paranoid that she might fall.

The sun rose as a half circle surrounded by magenta and orange with a hint of blue showing. Clouds turned a beautiful grey with white streaks. The ocean smelled less salty than it normally was. Instead, it smelt like cleaner, fresher, air had just rolled in.

The sun eventually rose completely turning the a greyish blue. Clouds rolled in as soon as the sunset left. Greta looked back in search of Tye who showed up with a notebook of data and drawings of Pokemon. Greta and Amalia looked at them with great interest while Tye explained the ones he liked the most.

The friends sat on the arc laughing, joking, and tried daring each other to jump into the sea below. They both knew no one would. They weren't old enough to. Soon, thunder rolled.

"Sounds like a storm." Tye said, "We should leave soon."

"We still have some time." Amalia said, "What about this one?" She pointed to a beetle like Pokemon.

"That's a Kricketune! It's awesome isn't it!" Tye explained. He spent a little more time explaining each Pokemon when the rain and wind came, soaking the pages.

"Ok, it's really time to go!" Greta said running off the arc.

"Yea, we really pushed it." Tye agreed getting off as soon as he could.

Amalia got up, but the wind blew hard on her. She took a step back to balance herself only to feel her foot sink lower and lower.

She had stepped over the edge.

Amilia fell backwards and seconds later, catching her was out of the question.

"Amalia!" Greta yelled. The rumbling thunder almost muting her voice. "Tye! Get your brother or someone!"

Tye ran as fast as he could, looking back at Amalia falling into the ocean. Amalia screamed as she fell closer to the water.

The wave caught her before she hit the water then dragged her out to sea. She flailed as she tried to keep herself afloat. Waves rolled over her head as she gasped for air. Water came in, bit by bit, as she opened her mouth. Every time her head came up, the arc got farther and farther away.

"Help!" Amalia yelled, she knew no one could hear her. She was too far from land. So far, she couldn't see it in detail.

She was panicking herself unsure what to do. She never swam in the sea before. The idea of her being in the seawater hadn't even crossed her mind and this is how she's introduced to the salty depths for the first and final time.

Amalia cried and screamed until fatigue washed over her plunging her into the depths of the great ocean.


	2. In The Storm

Aqua, a dark blue Lapras, called for her brother who was separated before the storm. To her, the storm was nothing, it was whether she would see her bother again after the storm that concerned her. She called and called aware that her voice might not be heard from a long distance, but it would be a sign that would tell her that he knew where she was.

Aqua looked around and caught the sight of something sinking. She heard a cry come from it. A feminine voice. Young and weak. From her knowledge, for her to have swam out here on her own was unlikely.

Bubbles came out of her mouth as she sunk. Aqua couldn't leave her to drown. She dove under and caught the girl from sinking any further before floating up to place her on her shell.

Aqua sent out a distress call hoping that a Pokemon or human might show up to help the poor girl, instead, Current, a Lapras with a grey shell showed up.

" _Are you ok?_ " He questioned

" _Yes, I'm ok._ "She replied, " _but this girl isn't, Humans aren't out in storms like this._ "

" _We should take her with us._ "

" _Will she make it?_ "Aqua questioned looking at the young girl breathing, but unconscious.

" _How long has she been out?_ " Storm asked.

" _Not long._ "

" _She might sleep the whole way but she'll make it._ "Storm assured her, " _Let's go. The storm keeps getting worse and worse._ "

They swam towards calmer waters avoiding the rough of the storm. Not knowing the girl's origin or how she came all that way. They followed their instincts and original ideals; to go back to their home waters.


	3. Beached

Archie and Shelly were wandering around the beach looking for schools of Carnava or Sharpedo for the new recruits. As they walked the on beach, Shelly spotted two Lapras' sleeping on the beach. One with dark skin and one with a grey shell.

"We must've found a nest of them." Shelly said. She called out her Mightyena, "Weaken the one with the grey shell." Shelly ordered, "Use bite!"

The Mightyena charged at Storm jaws open. The Lapras jerked its head up and looked towards the trainer and pokemon. As the Mightyena ran towards them, Storm slipped into the water waking Aqua. She too slipped into the ocean creating distance between the land and water. She left Amalia on the beach hoping one of them would notice her.

The Mightyena growled in anger.

" _Come back you cowards!_ "The Mightyena barked at Storm.

" _Sorry, but I'm not interested in getting caught just yet._ "Storm said, " _There a little girl over there, do you think you can help her?_ " He glanced over at Amalia.

" _A little girl?"_ The Mightyena turned around noticed the small girl in a white dress with a Butterfree design. He walked up to her, sniffing her wet clothes.

"What are you doing you mutt!" Shelly yelled at her Mightyena. She looked down at the washed-up child, "Who's this kid? Must've been someone's in town. Mightyena! Return!" He went back in the poke ball.

Shelly sent out her Carvanha placing it in the water, "Use water pulse!"

Carvanha used water pulse, but Aqua intercepted with a water pulse of her own. The two pulses clashed and splashed everywhere.

Archie looked at the child. She flinched as droplets of water splashed on her face. He walked over to her and held her gently.

The child opened her eyes and saw Archie holding her. She rolled out of his arms and rolled into Shelly accidentally. Shelly flinched and looked down at the girl.

"Hey, watch it brat." Shelly scolded her. She flinched back in fear.

"Shelly!" Archie snapped, "Calm around the lass!" He looked over to the girl and crouched down to her level, "Are you ok?"

The girl looked down at the sand trying to recall all that happened. She remembered the storm and her falling into the ocean and almost drowning.

"I guess…" She said softly.

Archie looked around searching for someone or a sign for a missing child.

"What's yer name lass?" He asked.

The girl looked at him. "Amalia." She replied.

"Where are ye parents at?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know where yer from?"

She shook her head again.

"Address?"

She shook her head once more looking back down at the ground.

"What do you know then," Shelly barked. Amalia flinched back from her and clung onto Archie.

"I don't know. There was a storm and I…" Tears were forming in her eyes but didn't come out, "I fell… into the water…" Her tears started rolling down her face, "I don't know where I am or what to do!" She cried.

Archie wiped Amalia's tears off her face and smiled.

"We'll take ye in then." He said. He pulled out his Sharpedo. "Hop on." He told her. She drew back hesitantly. Aqua came up behind her and nudged her a bit.

"Is that your Lapras?" Archie asked.

"I'm not old enough to have a pokemon yet. I'm only eight." Amalia told him.

"It seems to really like you I'll tell you that. Follow me if you can."

He stood on its back as it swam for a cave over yonder.

Aqua lowered her head for Amalia to climb on. Hesitantly, Amalia petted her head. In return, Aqua grabbed her by the back of her clothes and put her on her back. She clung on to Aqua hugging her neck. Aqua purred in amusement. She swam next to the Sharpedo but at a distance just in case it decided to attack her.

Storm swam by Shelly squirting water in her face and continued past her with a smug smile.

"You son of a!" She gritted through her teeth and returned her Carnavha. She then brought out her Sharpedo and walked onto its back.

Archie looked back to make sure everyone was accounted for and headed for the sea cave.


	4. The Hideout

As they approached the sea cave, Amalia looked around at the cave and the waterfalls at the sides of the entrance. She looked at the large blue flag with what looks like a pirate flag without the skull. The bones in the shape of an "A". They got off at a ledge of land behind the two waterfalls. Amalia got off Aqua and Archie and Shelly's Sharpedos went into their pokeballs.

"Um, what about them?" She asked pointing to Storm and Aqua.

Archie looked at Shelly who had two empty pokeballs.

Shelly sighed. She never thought she would be teaching an eight-year-old how to catch a Pokemon.

"Ok," She gave a poke ball to Amalia. "First you-" she stopped abruptly seeing Storm touch the poke ball with his nose. A red beam engulfed him and into the ball he went.

Amalia jumped as in shock before it made a clicking sound and it stopped shaking.

"Aaaaah! What happened to Lapras!" She exclaimed tapping the ball everywhere eventually pushing the button again sending Current out again. Her eyes widened as he was now out of water instead of in it.

"Pokeballs are used to hold Pokemon where ever you go." Shelly explained simply. She gave the other pokeball to her and Aqua then touched it with her nose. Storm went back to his pokeball.

Archie gave Amalia a magnetic bracelet after shrinking her poke balls.

"Ye keep these on the bracelet." He said picking up Storm's poke ball and holding it close to the bracelet. He let it go once it was close enough to the bracelet letting the ball stick to it. "And it's numbered so you'll know which ball holds what Pokemon."

She nodded and did the same with Aqua's and followed Archie and Shelly into the hideout.


	5. Exploring

Amalia was lead to the cafeteria in the hideout and stood at the front with Archie.

"ALRIGHT LADS I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Archie shouted. His voice echoed throughout the room. "We have a new member joining our crew, her name's Amalia."

She waved to the crowd of tam members staring at her. Some waved back, others turned away.

"I expect you all treat her like ye do each other. I don't want any trouble around er. Aye?"

"Aye!" They all responded.

"Alright. Amalia, why not take a look around, I'll have Shelly watch ye."

"What!?" Shelly exclaimed. Archie glared at her. "Ok, fine. I'll watch her."

Archie nodded and went on his way.

Others started crowding around Amalia as she passed by. They introduced themselves and offered her toys that they brought with them. She clung to Shelly scared of the number of people crowding around her. Shelly rolled her eyes and kept walking. They passed by the entrance again before finding the barracks. There were two halls, one for females and one for males. Each room consisted of two bunk beds four beds total.

"Do you sleep here?" Amalia asked.

"No, I don't sleep in these barracks," Shelly dismissed the idea, "I have my own quarters."

"Where will I sleep?"

"Most likely in one of these barracks if Archie doesn't have other plans."

Amalia started wandering not knowing if Shelly was behind her or not. She found a battlefield surrounded by water. The only thing connecting the field to the entrance was a mechanical bridge with a sensor. Soon enough the corridors got longer and the halls got more complicated.

Amalia looked back to find Shelly has disappeared. She looked around and tried to find her way back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Quick shout out to** St Elmo's Fire **for the review and catching my mistake in my summary that I didn't even notice ^^" so ye thanks for that :D Also! Shout out to** FROSTDRAGON4875 **for favoriting this :D**


	6. Misunderstood

Amalia, now alone and confused, wandered the halls for the battlefield she had first found. The maze-like Hideout held more rooms as she went on. Eventually she stumbled upon a room filled with electronics and gadgets. She entered the room and looked around. She found papers with complicated math and theory along with a map of the ocean. On the big screen was a sonar scanning the ocean floor. It made out shapes of Horsea and Staru.

Amalia went in for a closer look.

"What are you doing here?" A man asked her from behind. He had a white coat like a lot of the people in that room were.

"Um, I got lost?" She said questioningly, "Shelly was supposed to be with me…"

"That's obviously a lie. There are no children allowed here. You must be one of Team Magma's spies." People in white coats started to surround Amalia

Amalia cocked her head. "Team Magma?"

"Don't play dumb. You're coming with me." One of the men reached out to grab her but in fear, she smacked his hand out the way. The other cloaked men attempted to grab her only to find difficulty physically touching her.

Amalia felt a hand on her arm and in reaction to it, she bit the hand.

The man drew back tending to his bitten hand giving Amalia an escape hole. She ran back into the hallway not looking back only running straight ahead.

The bitten man grabbed a radio and spoke into it.

"I repeat, there is a spy in the hideout. Red alert, she ran down sector A. I repeat, red alert"

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! Its a me again! I finally got back to writing! Also Shout out to Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft for favoriting :D a long over due shout out! I do this kind of thing just to say thank you :3**

 **-Misty Le Flareon :3**


	7. Running

Running, Amalia's feet stomped the ground in a mad rush. She didn't dare to look back as the sirens blared. The halls flashed red. She could feel footsteps of those behind her as grunts and scientist alike followed her.

Amalia found herself in a familiar hall, the one with the battlefield. From there she knew where she was going, she knew where to find Archie or Shelly.

Amalia's thoughts flew out the window upon seeing a barricade of grunts armed with poochyena and mightyena blocking the turn out of the hall. She paused for a brief second to look behind her and saw the scientist along with a few other grunts. Cornered, she ran into the battlefield and looked at her pokeballs.

"How do I use the again?" Amalia panicked looking at the two she had. She heard the door open making her drop the pokeballs in fright. Aqua and Storm appeared in the moat surrounding the field and looked at the distressed little girl.

"There she is! Get her!" Said the first grunt to enter.

Aqua glared at the grunt and rammed her head at the door. She then took the bridge and threw it at the opening.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down._ " Storm said surprised.

" _Do you see what they're doing!? Some people obviously didn't get the memo._ " Aqua snorted.

" _You're making it worse! Especially since now they're going to question an eight-year-old with pokemon!_ "

" _We just gotta hold up until Shelly or Archie get here. Surely they noticed she's gone missing._ "

* * *

 **A/N What up guys! IIIIIIIIIIIIts me again! :D So I noticed that somethings in my story were a bit off so I fixed them for future references although it won't matter :D. Also, the Lapars' names are Storm and Aqua. Hope everyone had a good Holiday :D k bai**


End file.
